general_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Bonnieisacunt/Issue 1
Bonnie is the queen of all cunts. A cunt with so much power in her cuntness that she created a Matrix in her stink hole. The Matrix sucks her inside of herself while she was sucking Carver's dick (not only because she has to, but because she likes it because she is a cunt) and sends her to a different universe. This universe is Earth-24069. ---- Bonnie wakes up in a backstage room. She doesn't know what hit her because the last she remembers is sucking Carver's giant and tasty dick, in her words. She hears music and is confused, she lays at the ground until a man appears. Georgie: Oh for fucks sake, Bonnie. Get up u lil' twat! Ya have to dance today, or else I won't get any bloody money, bitch! Georgie grabs Bonnie by her hair and forces her to get up. He punches her at the face, making her fall at the ground again and hits her big butt with his cricket bat. Bonnie screams in pain but couldn't help to like being spanked in that cunty little asshole. Georgie: Get on the fucking stage and dance! And remember to smile, whore! You never smile, nobody is going to want you if you don't smile! You already all plain and stuff, don't have bloody nothing on you! Georgie rips off Bonnie's clothes, letting her only with her lingerie that is the whoriest lingerie ever, I must say, hits her ass with the bat again and pushes her on stage where she happily pole-dances because of the bitch she is. ---- I'll fast forward this part because no one is gonna want to read it anyway #SWAG #YOLO. Bonnie is at the room with Jesus. Jesus shoves her at the bed and beats her head with a cross. Bonnie: What the fuck was that? Jesus: I'm the savior, little cunt! I can do whatever I want! Jesus then summons fish and bread because fuck you and starts to shove it up the wormhole Bonnie calls anus. She keeps doing this for hours but it never fills up. Jesus eventually gets tired of this and starts to spanking her with his bare hands. He put her on his shoulders and spins, making her to vomit all the cum she had swallow in her whole life, that could fill a whole Olympic pool, and throws her out of the window. Bonnie lands at a giant vibrator another hooker put there. Jesus: Step up, nigga! ---- Bonnie falls unconscious from the fall on the vibrator and wakes hours later, as she is being gangbanged by the seven dwarves. When they realize she's awake they cum all over her and tries to run, but she uses her cunt powers to suck them inside of her. Bonnie: Come here, you little shits! Two hookers from the Puddin' 'n' Pie witnesses this but instead of helping Bonnie up they proceeds to beat up her even more and steal all of her shit. They stab her in the titts lol and run away. Bonnie gets back to the club all fucked up and finds Georgie waiting for the money. Georgie: What do you mean you don't have the money? Fuck you! Georgie hits Bonnie so hard that she loses all the teeth she still had, that were like only 2 because she lost them all sucking dicks and using crack lol. She goes to cry on the backstage where the other hookers beats her even more. Bonnie grabs her crack pipe and lights it up but realizes someone swiped it over rat poison and shit so she dies lol. Category:Issues Category:Bonnieisacunt Issues Category:Bloxx Category:Tommy